wildcard_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot Ideas
List of Stuff Scottie Cassidy *Scottie Cassidy loses his memory upon his resurrection. **Prior to his resurrection, Scottie was a drunk, careless gunslinger who constantly stole from people and got into trouble with the law. He murdered a few men here and there. ***Upon his resurrection, Scottie knows his name because of wanted posters and recognizing his physical appearance in them. He attempts to keep a low profile while working at a logging camp near a big forest. ****Scottie yearns to find out about who he was and what happened over the ten years since he died, and has moments where flash images of his past overwhelm him. *****He is assisted by Haskay, a Native American with a Card who tries to introduce him to the new world around him and keep him sane. ******Eventually, Scottie is met with the Jack of Hearts Card that tempts him into interacting with it. Upon doing so, Scottie's memories come flooding back to him as well as the motives of the Dead Man's Hand gang that he knew about and tried to thwart prior to his ultimate death. Bill Garrett *Bill works both as a renowned sheriff in town as well as the leader of the Dead Man's Hand gang, though hides this well when working with the gang. **His main desire is for power and control over everything he can get his hands on. He wants to become a marshall so that he can oversee the entire state of Arizona and control everything in it. ***Very strong willed and charismatic, has a nasty temper if provoked. He is notably ruthless and savage when angered or annoyed, and unhinged. ****Had a wife and two daughters before they were murdered by his wife's former slave owners. Has a resentment towards white people as a result. *****With the rest of the gang and their combined powers, Bill wants to... Claire Cassidy *Scottie Cassidy has a daughter, Claire Cassidy, who was 15 years old at the time of his death. **Claire was one of the few who got introduced to the Cards, which are imbued with unknown energies that grant the user some form of supernatural power. ***Claire's power is premonition. She saw her father getting a card in the late future, knowing he was a major target by the Dead Man's Hand gang, a group of notorious gunslingers and robbers who also had Card abilities. ****Claire tipped off the gang of her father's whereabouts when they came and murdered her mother, Charlotte Cassidy. Knowing Scottie would eventually be resurrected and become a Card Holder, she allowed for him to be hunted down and keep her status a secret. *****Claire would eventually go on and join the Dead Man's Hand gang in order to keep tabs on them while hiding her ability from the rest of the group. She waited for her father's resurrection for ten years, but grew more attached to the gang and ruthless in those years. Characters Main *Scottie Cassidy - primary protagonist. Amnesiac resurrected ten years after his death, trying to find out what is going on in the world and what happened to him. *Bill Garrett - primary antagonist. Tempted by the power of the Cards, he works as a relentless sheriff in town as well as a secret member of the notorious Dead Man's Hand gang. *Claire Cassidy - Scottie's daughter, now 25. Member of the Dead Man's Hand gang, initially meant to keep tabs on them and keeps her power hidden; grows attached and struggles with what's right and wrong. *Haskay Cibecue - a Native American gunslinger. Name is a reference to the Apache Kid's first name (Haskay), and the Western Apache group he's apart of (Cibecue). Secondary *Margaret Downes - member of the Dead Man's Hand gang, Scottie's ex wife. *Anthony Cortez - member of the Dead Man's Hand gang, Jesse's brother. *Lloyd Vaughn - Scottie's friend prior to his death. Sheriff who still seeks to find Scottie, unaware of his murder and subsequent resurrection. *Rose Riley - member of the Dead Man's Hand gang, works as a prostitute and spies for the gang in town.